Child
by Alley Cat Wolf 15
Summary: Torn's life wasn't always as hard as it is today. The story of Torn's life starting at age seven. Many struggles await the young child as he faces Haven City. Can along with the short one shot story I wrote called 'Torn' Both can be read separate but they are a good read together!   Child is currently on hiatus while I try to rewrite this, as well as work on my other stories.
1. Intro and Illness

_**Author Note: Zee is my OC He needs a lot of work on his bio. However, I have a good idea about him. Jerry Tomas is my OC. Tomas is his middle name NOT his last name. In addition, Torn's Mother is my OC. She still needs a name and a lot of info. This is the first time I am using her. If you have, any suggestions about her just comment Thanks!**_

_**Also I DO NOT OWN TORN he belongs to Naughty dog! (If I did own torn we would have more info on his past! And I would not be writing a FAN fic about it then would I?)**_

_**Story description: Torn's life from his childhood to life as a part of the Underground. Everything about his life will be known!**_

_**Chapter 1: Intro and Illness**_

"_Torn! Clean up your room! I told you three times already! When are you going to do it?" _yelled a brown haired woman with bright green eyes. This woman was a beautiful person the kind of beauty usually reserved for fairy tales. She was also mother of one son by the name of Torn. She was pregnant with her second child.

"_Alright Mom! Like I said before I'm going to do it whenever I get to it!"_ A seven-year-old, brown haired boy with icy blue eyes called from a small-enclosed yard in the back of his family's rundown home.

As you might have guessed this boy is Torn. Torn lives in the slums of Haven City with his mom. His Mom works as a registered nurse at Mar Memorial Hospital and His Dad was a Krimzon Guard who was 'killed in the line of duty' or at least is what they were told. It is very hard to believe their government.

The Baron is very corrupt. He kicked the rightful ruler, a member of the house of Mar off the thrown around the time Torn was born.

Torn started thinking back to when he was about five. One day after Daddy went to work a Krimzon Guard came to their home and told them that they were to go to the Krimzon Guard Headquarters immediately. Once at headquarters Mother was handed a thick stack of papers. "We regret to inform you that Colonel Jerry Tomas has been killed in the line of duty" They had said. In addition, with that, Mother and Torn where told to leave. A year later Mother met Zee. A year after that in the present day the family was expecting a new baby.

Mother brought him out of his thoughts.

"_No you won't do it 'when you get to it' you're going to do it right now!" _Mother said in a very demanding tone.

"_But Mom"_

"_But nothing, Torn I shouldn't have to ask you three times! I should not have to ask you at all! And what did I tell you about talking back?"_

Torn glared as he mumbled,_ "I didn't talk back to you…"_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing Mother"_

"_That's what I thought now come inside before you catch a cold, it is chilly today isn't?" _Mother said her tone changing to a more pleasant and happy one.

Torn smiledat his mother as he entered the backdoor Mother held open for him.

Mother had a way of getting people to do what she wanted by getting mad then turn happy and joyful.

He nodded at her comment about the weather _"Yeah it… is for you know a summer day."_

"_Well it's probably because it's almost fall again. You know what that means…."_

"_Yes Mom I do know what it means….back to school" _Torn Said with a sigh as he wondered though the small house to his room. His room was on the first floor at the end of a short hallway and right next to the only bathroom.

The bedroom had light blue walls and a tan carpet with stains. The room was also a mess. Various toys where scattered around the room and an empty toy chest lay on its side in one corner of the room.

Torn walked careful around forgotten marbles, teddy bears, balls and other playthings as he made his way to the toy chest. Once setting the toy chest up right he went around picking up as many toys as he could carry throwing them in the chest before repeating the same task until the room as clean as it was going to get.

"_Mom I finished cleaning my room"_ Torn called to his Mother as he walked into the kitchen. Mother was taking a freshly baked pumpkin pecan pie out of the oven. She loves to bake. She looked up at a clock that hung above the oven and smiled. _"See Torn! It didn't take you that long now did it?" _

"_No I guess not." _He replied. _"I did what you wanted me to…so can I go out and play now?" _He looked at his Mother hopefully.

"_I don't know Torn. It is getting late. Soon it will be dark out and it's getting colder out….."_

"_I promise to wear a jacket and boots! I will even stay close to the house! Please Mom? Can I go out?"_

"_Alright Torn you can go out for a little while" _Mother sighed in defeat. _"But you must be home by sundown, stay close to home! Do not go more than two blocks and like you promised you must wear your jacket and boots. Do you understand?"_

Torn nodded._ "Yes Mom I understand"_

"_Okay then see you when you get back." _Mother said as Torn left to get ready._ "Oh and dinner should be ready by the time you get home!" _She called after him as he left the house.

"_Okay Mom!"_ He called back to her as he hurried down the busy streets of Haven City's Slums.

Torn walked down the streets with care, they always were crowed with people this time of day and many of those people did not seem friendly especially towards kids. Only a block from his home was_ 'James and Jay's fruit'._

It was one of the few shops that was not in the bazaar area. It was also extremely cheap; you could buy a bag of fresh grapes for only twenty orbs. The same bag of grapes would be ninety-nine orbs almost everywhere else.

Twenty orbs was child's change. Torn got ten orbs once a week so every two weeks he would walk down to _'James and Jay's fruit' _and buy the biggest bag he could find. He would eat some gapes as he wondered around the city only going as far as his Mother would let him.

How far he could go differed every time he went out on his own sometimes he would only be allowed to go only a few blocks because it was late, other times he would be allowed to go all the way down to the bazaar and farm areas. He always had to be home by sundown.

Today he was only allowed to go two blocks from home. However, he did not mind.

With twenty orbs in hand, he went to _'James and Jay's fruit' _and smiled a childish grin at the man behind the counter._ "Why hello there Torn! Here to buy your usually?" _He asked.

"_Hi Mr. Jay! Yup I'm here to buy your biggest bag of grapes!" _Torn laughed as he went to where the grapes where kept. He looked at all the bags holding up one bag then another checking to see which one was heavier and which one had the most grapes.

When he was found, the bag he thought was perfect he went back to the front counter to pay for it.

"_Here are your twenty orbs Mr. Jay! See you again in two weeks!"_

"_Bye Torn! See you!" _

As Torn left _'James and Jay's fruit' _he looked up at the sky. The day's light was just starting to fade.

If he went any farther away from home, he would not be able to get back before sundown. With a sigh, he began he trip home. Going home was quicker than leaving because the busy streets where starting to become vacant as people retreated to their homes for the evening.

"_Mom I'm home!"_ He shouted as he entered the house.

"_Good I was beginning to worry. Dinner is ready if you want to eat."_

"_No that's okay I'm not that hungry."_

"_You sure? It your favorite, meatloaf and mash potatoes."_

"_I'm sure. Thanks though. I am just going to go get ready for bed. Here I got another bag of grapes." _ Torn said as he handed his Mother the bag of grapes.

"_You feel okay Torn?" _Mother asked as she glanced down at the grapes. The bag was unopened. Torn never came home with an unopened bag.

He loved grapes. He also loved his Mother's cooking. He could eat a whole bag of grapes and then still have dinner and desert. The only time he did not eat either one was when he did not feel good.

"_Yeah Mom I'm fine. I'm just tired."_

"_Sure?" _She felt his head. _"Honey you feel really warm…" _

"_Mom I'm-"_Torn started coughing._ "I'm fine!" _He said once the coughing stopped and Mother gave him a look that said _'I do not believe you! You really are sick!'_

"_Torn you have to be getting some cold! Listen to that coughing!"_

"_Ma!"_

"_Come on" _Mother said leading Torn to his room. "Time for some rest"

_**End of chapter 1**_

_**AN: Enjoying it so far? Sorry the first chapter is somewhat short. The next chapter will be longer hopefully. James and Jay's fruit is a real place if you were wondering. It is only a block from my home. That is where the little bit of the story came from.**_

_**The baby I am thing about making a boy with green eyes and brown hair. What do you think? You like it?**_

_**By for now **_

_**- Alley**_


	2. A Mother's Love

_**AN: ok so for this chapter I based Torn's mom off my own mom. Most things Torn's mom does are similar to what my mom did when I was sick. (especially when I was a really lil' kid) Other than that, I have nothing to say…so off to you go! Go read this chapter!**_

_**Chapter 2: A Mother's Love**_

Torn let his mother lead him to his room. He knew that pretending to be healthy was no use. Once in bed Torn watch his mother leave and return with some children's Tylenol and a head thermometer in hand.

She placed the thermometer on his forehead, waited a little bit then peeled it off.

"_You have a fever of a 102" _She handed him a measured amount of Tylenol. _"Here drink this it will bring down your fever and help with that cough." _

He looked at it and frowned. _"I don't think so…I'm not drinking that, it's gross" _ he said.

Mother sighed, _"Just drink it Torn."_

"_But it's gross!"_

"_Torn Edward! Take your medicine this instant!"_

"_But Mommy!" _He whined.

"_Torn don't make me say it again! Please sweetheart just take the medicine you'll feel better."_

"_Okay…" _Torn said hesitantly.

Torn picked up the medicine cup and in one big quick 'gulp' drank it down.

"_Get some sleep honey."_ Mother said as she kissed him on his forehead before leaving the room.

Torn drifted asleep. As he slept he tossed, turned, and flopped back and forth. It appeared that he was having a nightmare.

Torn almost always had nightmares when he was sick, he never knew why.

_Torn's Nightmare:_

'_Daddy!' He yelled to his father. The man before him had collapsed and was now on the ground with a pool of blood around him. The sound of bullets being fired where heard. Screaming and yelling coming from all directions. Growling and snarling of the medalhead beasts. _

_He was confused and terrified at the current situation, what had happened to daddy? Why wasn't he getting up and helping the other guards fight?_

_The medalhead that got his dad had managed to rip and claw its way into the armor and despite fighting it, it ended up digging into his chest. The wounds where deep and bloody. He kept fighting but he had weakened. It was a quick but very painful death._

_Once its enemy was dead, it moved to the next guard. Leaving the body laying there, and leaving Torn standing there frozen in fear._

_End of nightmare._

Torn jumped up .Torn had woke up with his heart beating fast, sheets and body moistened with sweat , and lungs burning as he breathed heavy and fast trying to catch a normally regulated breath of air.

His small body shook with fear. 'Out of ALL the nightmares I could of had why did it had to be about daddy?' he thought.

No, he was not there when his father was killed, and No he did not know for sure if it WAS a medalhead that got his dad. All he knew was that he had been killed in the line of duty. Being a Krimzon Guard is very dangerous, it could be any number of things that ended his life. However, Torn was sure it was a medalhead, he could just _feel it. _

Finally calming down some Torn forced himself to lie back down. His breath began to return to normal along with his heartbeat. He glanced up at the clock on his nightstand. The red numbers glowed 9:00PM. Zee would be home from work soon.

**End Chapter 2**

**AN: OK so this is actually shorter than the last but I wanted to leave it off on a bit of a cliffhanger. You know right after a nightmare what is going to happen. Type of thing. However, to do that it would need to end now. So yeah. Till next time…**

**- Alley**


	3. A Gift

**AN: Here is another chapter!**

**Chapter 3: A gift**

Torn got out of bed and opened his bedroom door. _"I'm in here if you need me Torn!"_

He heard Mother call from upstairs. The upstairs part of their home is just an attic but it was made into a couple smaller rooms, mainly Mom and Zee's bedroom. There was also a closet, a family den, and two guest bedrooms, one of which will become the baby's room.

"_Mommy?" _Torn called weakly to his mother as he climbed the stairs.

"_Come here honey, how are you feeling?" _Mother asked him as he got on to her lap.

"_Not too good." He coughed._

"_Aw well you know what?" _She asked

"_What?"_

"_Zee will be home in a few minutes and I talked to him on the phone a little bit after you went to sleep, and when I told him you where ill he said he was going to bring you home something special._"

"_Really?" Torn asked weakly._

"_Yes really!"_

"_Cool!"_

The sound of the front door opening was heard.

"_Hi I'm home!" _a male voice called.

Mother came down the stairs with torn in her arms, he always was small for his age.

"_Zee!" Torn said_

"_Hey honey how was work?" _Mother said kissing Zee on the Cheek once, then trice on the lips_._

"_Good, hey buddy how you feeling?" _He asked as he ruffled Torn's hair.

"_Not so good."_

"_I think he still has a fever" _Mother said

"_Well I think I might have a little something to help him forget all about that nasty fever." _Zee said as he took Torn from his Mother. He held him so their eyes where even with each other if Torn looked at him, which he was not.

"_Look over here buddy."_

Torn turned his head to look at his stepdad.

"_I have something special for you kiddo."_

"_What is it?"_ Torn asked with a small hint of excitement.

Zee opened his workbag and pulled out a brown grocery store bag. The bag was stapled shut and had the words 'I thought of that' stenciled in white. I thought of that is an expensive store near the South Town part of the city.

"_Why don't you open this and find out?_" he handed the bag to the child in his arms.

Torn smiled as if it was the holidays as he received the bag.

"I know you have wanted this for some time now, and I'm sure you'll like it!" Zee told Torn as he ripped open the bag.

His eyes widened and his smile grew as he saw what was inside the bag.

"_Wow!" _Torn shouted _"A Lego Krimzon Guard play set! Thanks a bunch Zee!" _Torn said a little quieter this time because he hurt his throat when she shouted.

"_You are very welcome kiddo!"_ Zee said hugging the overly happy youngster. He put Torn down so he could go play with his new gift.

When Torn was in his room Mother looked at Zee.

"_How much did you pay for that?" She whispered._

"_A Hundred and Sixty Orbs."_

"_Zee where did you get that kind of money?" _She asked.

"_I got paid today, and we had enough for the bills and everything else we need so I decided to spend some of the extra on our sick son." _Zee explained to his wife.

"_Well if it was extra, so how much you have left out of our extra orbs?"_

"_Fifty five orbs. Don't worry honey we will have enough to get by till next pay day"_ He assured her.

"_Alright" _she smiled.

"_come on let's spend some time together and watch Torn play, once the baby is born we will be spending time taking care of her or him and less time with anyone else." _Zee said as he lead his wife to their son's room.

The Lego box was on the floor and Torn was lying on his stomach with a couple handfuls of Legos in front of him as he tried to put everything together.

He stuck his tongue out and turned his head to the side as he grabbed little red Legos. He was quick to assembly a few guards, but his pace slowed when he started on the city.

He glanced up from his work as his parents came into the room.

"_Hey Mom, Hi Zee! Look I have three guards built already!"_

"_Wow you are a fast builder huh?" _Zee asked

"_Yup Now I'm working on the city."_

"_Knowing you my little builder you'll have it done and have many adventures before you know it!" _Mother told him.

"_You think?"_

"_I don't think I know!" _She said as she sat down on Torn's bed.

"_Thanks m-"_Torn's thanks were cut short by coughing.

"_You all right kiddo?" _Zee asked.

Torn nodded as he got his breath. _"I'm fine"_

"_You sure honey?"_ Mother asked getting up and going over to her son. She bent down and rubbed his back.

"_I'm sure, I'm sure."_

She looked down worriedly at her son.

"_Don't worry. I may be sick but I am fine!"_

She felt his head _"You still feel hot, in fact I think you are hotter than the last time I checked your temperature" _ She sighed. _"I'll be back with the thermometer."_

Torn sighed "_I guess that means I will need more of that gross medicine." _ He hated being sick not just because he did not feel good but also because he was to take gross medicine.

Mother came back with a thermometer and some Tylenol.

She took his temperature. "_102. Ok Torn are you going to be a good boy and take your medicine the first time I ask you?" _

"_I'll be a good boy buy I refuse to have anything to do with that gross medicine"_

"_If you do it quick you might not even taste it!" _Zee said

"_Yeah MIGHT"_

"_Torn please remember how long you felt a little bit better last time you took it? Was it really all that bad?"_

"_Yeah I did feel a lil' better and it didn't taste THAT bad, actually it tasted like bubblegum."_

"_So will you take it?"_

"_I guess…"_

Mother handed him the medicine. He took it a 'gulped' it down.

"_There not so bad right?"_

"_Right" _

"_ok well it's getting a bit late for you mister so why don't go get ready for bed?"_

"_But I want to keep playing!"_

"_You can play tomorrow!"_

"_But-"_

"_Honey go put you pajamas on and maybe I will consider you staying you another thirty minutes. Okay?" _Mother said.

"_Maybe…"_

"_If you do what mom tells you I'll tell you the BEST bedtime story you will ever hear, so how about it Torn will you go put your pajamas on?" _Zee said trying to get Torn to bed.

"_Okay!" Torn said getting up off of the floor and heading for the bathroom._

A few minutes later, he came back in an old baggy black t-shirt and a pair of grey sweat pants. He climbed up onto his bed.

"_Okay ready for a story?" _Zee asked.

"_Yup! Yup I am! Tell me a story ze-" _Torn began to coughing and sneezing.

"_Whoa there buddy "_Zee sat down next to Torn.

"_I'm fine!"_ Torn said once he got his breath.

"_Don't worry the medicine will kick in soon kiddo" _Zee said reassuring the child.

"_So how about that story?" _Zee asked trying to get everyone's mind off the topic.

"_Yeah!"_ Torn said.

"_Okay here it goes"_

_**The story**_

_Along time ago, this here city was a much different place! So was the world!_

_So…._

_Once upon a time, there was a brave adventurer and his name was Edward. He had black hair and brightest blue eyes anyone has ever seen._

_He was always getting himself into trouble, but not just him! He also was getting his friend Jaymie!_

_Jaymie Had long black hair like her mother and the dark purple eyes of her dad! Anyone who saw her that knew her parent said she looked just like them!_

_So, one day Edward was walking around town with Jaymie when he saw an adventure ahead! _

_The forest! Back then, there was a forest with in the walls! It was by what is now the farm area._

_In those days, the forest was just a place to get away from the loud, fast-paced city and go to a more peace and quiet place._

_A place like this was the perfect place for so mischief._

**End of the bedtime story**

Zee paused his story and looked down. Torn was asleep.

"_Well I guessed that was a goof bedtime story after all" _He smiled

"_I'll finish the story tomorrow night kiddo" _He turned on the night light then switched off the lamp on the nightstand before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Torn woke up the next morning and glanced up at the clock the numbers glowed 10:30 AM. He usually was woken up by his mother around 8:30. He figured that since he was sick his mother decided to let him sleep in.

He was a bit shaken because he had that nightmare again and this time it kept repeating over and over again.

When he calmed down some, he sat up and decided it was time to get dressed for the day.

He got up out of his racecar bed and headed towards the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

He came back hair brushed, teeth brushed and a change of clothes on.

He was wearing a dark blue t-shirt, a pair of old torn up blue jeans with holes in the pockets, and a pair of worn out black sneakers with blue laces.

He then made his bed, smoothing out the wrinkles in SpongeBob's face on the blankets and sheets. When he was done making his bed, he made his way to the kitchen.

All these things took way longer than usual because of him being sick but he did not mind as long as he got them do his mother would be please, but even if it didn't get done she would be all that mad because of he was sick and she wouldn't want him doing anything he couldn't with the illness.

"_Mom?" _Torn asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"_Oh Torn you're up!"_

"_Hi mom"_

"_So what do you want from breakfast?"_

"_I'm not really hungry…"_

"_Still no apatite huh? That's fine but at least have some toast, you do need to eat SOMETHING after all"_

"_I know"_

"_What's wrong Torn?"_

"_Nothing..:_

"_Torn…"_

"_Nothing mom!"_

"_Torn __**something is**__ bothering you I can tell!"_

Torn sighed. _"I had a nightmare about daddy last night."_

"_Oh Torn don't tell me it was__** that **__one…."_

"_Yeah it was…."_

"_Oh no wonder you seem so sad."_

"_Why did it have to happen to us? Why did he have to die? Out of all the guards that had to be killed on that day why did it have to be daddy?"_

Mother griped the sink and took a quick deep breath before turning to face her son.

"_Sometimes really bad things happen to really good people , most of them would have lived many years more till they died of old age and a lot of them leave behind close family and friend, The only good thing is that they are no longer suffering , or worrying and they are over all in a better place."_

"_But the living they leave behind only suffer more" _Torn said voice dripping with sorrow. He was trying to hold his tears in.

"_Torn honey..."_

"_I miss him mom! I really do..." _He ran up to his mother and hugged her. He looked up at her with tear filled eyes, the tears slowly began to run down his cheeks.

"_I miss him to Torn. He was a really good person. He was kind and forgiving. He was my first love."_ She whispered to him to calm him down, and rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"_He would be proud of you, like I'm proud of you."_

"_He would want me to be strong?"_

"_Yeah I think he would"_

"_So he'd be disappointed in me crying like this?"_

"_No…he wouldn't…..he would try to make you smile again….he could always make you smile when you were a toddler."_

"_I don't really remember most of my toddler years."_

"_Most people don't"_

"_Will I forget most of this to? Will I forget daddy because I'm so young?"_

"_You will forget something's but not most, and unfortunately yes I do believe your memories of your father will fade"_

"_I don't want to forget anything about daddy…"_

"_Then try to keep those memories with you, something have a way with staying with us even if we have shady moments." _

Torn finally calmed down some. He let go of his mother and whipped his wet teary eyes.

"_I love you mom…"_

"_I love you too Torn. Come on kiddo let's get you something to eat."_

Mother gave Torn some toast and milk before checking his temperature. It was a little high but it was almost back to normal. Mother decided that Torn did not need the medicine this time.

Torn was more than happy that he did not have to take another does of the medicine.

After he ate, Torn went to his room to play with his new Lego set.

He played until lunch time.

He still did not have much of an appetite but Mother made him eat some toast.

After he was done eating he went back to play. As he was playing he heard the sound of the phone ringing, I minute later Mother came into the room with the phone in her hand.

"_Torn phone for you" _She handed him the phone.

He grabbed it and held it up to his ear.

"_Hello?"_ he answered.

"_Hey."_

"_Oh Hey Errol."_

"_You sick?"_

"_Yeah"_

"_Me too, sucks huh?"_

"_Yeah it does, I really hate taking medicine .."_

"_Me to"_

"_But on the bright side for me, Zee bought me a new Lego play set."_

"_REALLY?"_

"_Yes really."_

"_Which one?"_

"_The Lego Krimzon Guard one."_

"_Lucky!"_ Errol shouted.

"_I know!" _Torn Chuckled

"_So want to hang out? When we are better I mean…."_

"_Sure haven't seen you in a while!"_

"_That was because my family was on vacation." _Errol said with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"_You are really lucky"_

"_I know!"_

"_So when do you think we will both be better enough to meet up?"_

"_Probably in a few day or at least that what My mom said."_

"_Want me to ask my mom?" _Torn asked kind of excited.

"_If you want to, but I think she will say the same thing…." _Errol said feeling sure.

"_Hold on I will be right back" _Torn said.

He put down the phone and headed to find his mother.

He found her in the living room cleaning.

"_You done talking that fast?"_ She asked

He shook his head. _"Nope but I do want to ask you something."_

"_Ok what is it?"_

"_When do you think I'll be well enough to meet up with Errol?" _He asked.

"_Oh in a day or two most likely." _She replied.

"_Oh…..ok." _

He went back to his room and picked the phone back up.

"_She said in a day or two."_

"_Told you."_

"_how did you know?"_

"_Our moms are very similar. "_

"_Oh right, both nurses."_

"_Yeah."_

"_Well I'm going to let you go , my mom is expecting a call, and only let me call if I promised not to be to long."_

"_Alright well see you in a few days"_

"_Yeah see you bye."_

"_Bye."  
><em>

Errol hung up the phone so did Torn.

Torn put the phone back where it belonged and went back to his room to play with the Legos.

After playing with his Legos for some time Torn got up off of the floor , put away the Lego set. Then went to find his Mother.

It was 6:30 PM just about dinner time, and lucky for Torn his appetite was back.

"_Mom?" _

"_Yeah Torn?"_

"_When's dinner? And WHAT is for dinner?"_

"_You feeling better is see…so you got your appetite back?"_

"_For the most part yeah."_

"_Well dinner is going to be in about ten minutes, and we are having homemade soup and biscuits to dip in it"_

"_Yummy!"_

"_You must be feeling REALLY better huh?"_

"_YUP!"_

"_Ok then go wash up! Dinner is almost ready."_

"_Okay!"_

Torn left the kitchen and went into the bathroom to wash up.

He came back a little while later. Mom was setting the table and putting the food on the table.

"_Hey honey, come get some soup and biscuits!" _

Torn grabbed a bowl and filled it about half way and then grabbed two of the homemade biscuits before sitting down at the table.

After he was, done eating he was feeling a bit tired but he wanted to stay up.

Mother made him go get ready for bed anyway.

"_But mommy!"_

"_Go get in your pajamas and maybe you can stay up a little longer honey."_

"_Okay…"_

Torn went to his room grabbed his favorite pair of pajamas out from his closet then headed for the bathroom.

When he came out he was dressed in his SpongeBob pajamas , including a pair of SpongeBob slippers.

He went to his room , to find his mother waiting for him.

She was sitting on the bed with a book in hand.

"_Would you like me to read you a bedtime story?"_

"_Sure!"_

"_Ok get over, under the covers with you!"_

Torn went over to his racecar bed and climbed onto in before sliping under the SpongeBob blankets.

Mom held up the book showing it to torn. The book was red with 'Once upon a time bed time stories fifty of children's favorites' where printed in golden lettering on the front cover and spine.

"Okay what story do you want to hear tonight?"

"My favorite one!"

"Oh of couse ok here it goes!"

Before the two knew it, Torn had fallen asleep.

**AN: THE FIRST LONG CHAPTER! So yeah, it is really really long! 3,030 words not counting the author notes. Wow ok hope you enjoyed this chapter! Till next time…**

**- Alley**


	4. Meet The Mechanic and Coming home

In a few days Torn was all better. He met up with Errol in the area by the racing stadium. Mar Memorial Stadium was one of the boys favorite places in the city.

"Come on Torn!" Errol called running towards the stadium.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming!" Torn yelled to his friend.

They raced each other up the steps leading to the stadium.

"So what time do you have to be home by?" Errol asked.

"Same time as always, by sundown." He replied.

"I have to be home by dinner which is like seven, maybe seven thirty."

"You can stay out after dark?"

"Today I can!" Errol said in a mocking tone.

"Why?"

"Mom is in a really good mood."

"oh"

"Oh yeah….so what are you doing for your birthday?"

"Not sure"

"Ok then…so how bout something you do know? Like what are we going to do today? Watch some of the practice races or go to the garages and watch them work on the zoomers?" Errol asked.

"I'm up for whatever you want to do."

"Well then, I'm in the mood to see the practice races." Errol said entering the stadium.

"Well let's go!" Torn shouted.

"So the bleachers or the side of the track, you know by the pits?"

"Pits, we can talk to the racers if we are lucky!"

"Come on then let's get down there" Errol said.

"Race you?"

The boys raced each other down the stadium steps and over the divider rail that separated the seats and the pits.

There were a few drivers and their mechanics at the pit talking about various things from zoomers and races to what they are planning to do after work.

The kids walked down the long stretch of rows of garages.

"Hey you! What are a couple of kids like you doing here at a time like this?" a deep voice from behind called to the boys.

They turned around to face the owner of the voice. It was Zee.

"Zee?" Torn asked.

"Yeah it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a job call, got to fix some of the stadium lights and replaced the eco bulbs."

"Oh…." Both boys said in unison.

"So what are you kids doing here?" Zee asked

"Watching the racers practice" Errol said.

"Oh is that so?" The boys nodded. "Well have fun then, wish I could stay and talk but I got a job to do." Zee said, and with that, he walked away.

The boys continued on their way. Walking down the rows and rows of pits.

The sound of music came from one of the garages.

"Make way start a revolution" The music played and sang.

The boys recognized the song. They really liked it. It was a popular song, a lot of kids their age listen to it.

They went to the garage where they heard the music. There was a mechanic. He was working on a zoomer. He looked up as they walked in.

"Well hello kids! What are you doing in a place like this?" He asked.

"We are here to see the racers practice!" Errol said

Torn nodded "Yeah, and we like zoomers and stuff." He said.

"Well I think how bout I teach you about the racing zoomers?"

Both boys nodded excitedly.

"Ok then" the mechanic said.

"My name is Steve and I'm the head mechanic for the alpha racing team"

"If you kids want to meet one of the drivers, I might be able to arrange a meeting." Steve said.

The boys eyes light up "really?" they asked

"yeah!"

"That's awesome!" Torn said. Errol nodded.

"Who's the head racer for the team?" Errol asked.

"Lynn. Otherwise known as KLM."

"A girl?" Errol asked a bit surprised

Steve nodded. "She's the best god damn racer the team has and the best I've seen in some time."

The boys nodded in surprise…could a girl really be that good?

Torn turned his attention from Steve and onto his surroundings. He looked around the small garage.

"What kind of zoomer is that?" Torn asked pointing to an old rusted up zoomer hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh that's an old cutie! It is a first model_ 'go A'_ racing zoomer. It's from the first race season the alpha team was ever in, and the first one we ever won." Steve said looking up from his work to look at the old zoomer above.

"That year was only my second year as a mechanic and my first year as a race mechanic. That year the only things Alpha had been a hope, dream, one zoomer, one racer and me the only mechanic." He said shaking his head happily at the memory. "A lot has changed since those early days. We grew so much and we have become the top crocadogs of the Haven racing world"

The boys nodded in a bit of amazement. How can so much come from so little? They wondered.

There was a knock towards the front. The three glanced over at the open door to the garage.

"I'm Zee with Frank's handy maintenance man service. I'm here to fix the door opener."

"Over there." Steve pointed over to a button on the wall. Zee nodded and went over to the wall. "Oh hey boys, long time no see huh?" Zee said with a chuckle.

"You know these Kids?" Steve asked. Zee nodded.

"Yup. That's my step son and his best friend and cousin." Zee said smiling "There great kids."

"Hmmm well fancy that.." Steve said nodding.

Zee fixed the door and left without another word, as Steve went back to fixing the zoomer he was working on, telling Torn and Errol stories of racing days past as he did so.

The children sat by Steve and listened as he told his many stories. The sat obediently. Staying still and handing him tools that Steve asked for that were out of his reach upon the first request.

Usually they would fidget and never able to hold still, and if asked to do something even an easy task like handing someone a tool they would not do it until the third or fourth request. Steve must have really made a positive impact on the boys.

It seemed as thou time fly by really quick because before the boys knew it, it was almost 7:30 PM it would be getting dark soon! They need to start heading home.

The boys said their goodbyes to Steve as they made their way out of the stadium and back towards the slums.

They said their goodbyes to each other at the corner of East Main Street and West Pine Grove Road because Errol lived on West Union Street, which is what East Main Street turned into, and Torn lived on West Pine Grove Road.

The sun was just starting to set by the time Torn walked into his house._ "I'm home mom!" _Torn said as he entered.

"_Dinner is ready Torn! Go get cleaned up and we'll eat!" _Mom called

"_Aren't we going to wait till Zee gets home?"_

"_Zee is working overtime tonight! He won't be home till after midnight!" _Mother said.

Torn nodded_ "oh" _he said as he headed to the bathroom to wash up for dinner.

Torn washed his hands and then made his way to the kitchen.

"_What's for dinner tonight?" _

"_Pasta, broccoli and chicken in a cheese sauce."_

_Torn made a face._

"_Don't be like that Torn, you like cheesy chicken pasta!"_

_Torn just nodded as he sat down at the table, after he got himself a glass of milk._

_Mom grabbed two plates and put some cheesy pasta on each. She handed one to Torn and sat down at the table across from Torn with her own plate in front of her._

_As she sat down, she let out a sound of shock. Her eyes widened. "Oh,oh Torn! The baby's coming!"_


End file.
